


So Much For Studying

by Gellie45



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellie45/pseuds/Gellie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had just set a new goal for himself, no more procrastinating! That was, until Hiro came home from his first day at SFIT...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first smut fic sucked, so I'm trying again...please don't hate me ;-; And if your eyes burn after reading this, I suggest washing them thoroughly with cold water.

Aggravated, annoyed and tired.

 

Tadashi was all three.

 

The night was going great.... At first. 

 

Tadashi had just set a new goal for himself, no more procrastinating! That was, until Hiro came home from his first day at SFIT.

 

Tadashi was just lying on his bed, minding his own business. When a mop of black, messy hair peeked over his mattress.

 

"Tadashi~", Hiro moaned out, "I'm so bored, amuse me!"

 

"Busy."

 

Tadashi didn't want to sound unwelcoming or give Hiro the cold shoulder, but he had to pass an upcoming exam. Studying was a must have. 

 

"Dashi!" The younger barked his brother's pet name. 

 

Hiro's voice was usually comforting to him, especially when he needed to concentrate.... but his whining was anything but soothing. 

 

Tadashi groaned. 

 

"Shouldn't you be studying or something? You just started class this semester, you have A LOT to catch up on!"

 

Hiro scoffed. 

 

"Oh please, studying is for nerds like you. I've got everything memorized." 

 

The elder looked at him and raised a brow at his charismatic attitude. 

 

"Really?" Tadashi began. "Then what's the square root of Pi?"

 

Hiro opened his mouth to speak but no correct answer came to mind. Tadashi chuckled at this and received a firm punch on the shoulder. 

 

The younger soon went back to his complaints. Cooing his brothers name and begging for attention.

 

Hiro shifted and leaned over his brother's shoulder. Tadashi could feel his younger brother's soft breath against his neck. 

 

"Play with me, Nii-san~" Hiro purred into Tadashi's ear.

 

His face turned a light shade of burgundy at the sudden erotic response. Hiro noticed this and instinctively pursed his lips into a cocky smirk.

 

Oh this boy was gonna be the death of him...

 

Barely themselves noticed it, but for the past month, an unintentionally intimate relationship had risen between the two brothers. What started out as chaste kisses on the forehead, became passionate moments of bliss as their lips collided in whirls of new emotions. 

 

Tadashi fought back the urge to smother his brother with loving, fervent kisses at the moment.

 

He had to remain his ground.

 

Ignoring Hiro may have been one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. The younger continuously called his brothers name, sneaking dirty comments and playful actions along with it.

 

He may have been trying to play hard-to-get, but Hiro was persistent into getting his way, all the time.

 

Eventually, Hiro was through with waiting and fumbled onto Tadashi's bed, planting himself directly over his brother's thighs. He featured a cheeky grin before making agonizingly slow movements of his hips against Tadashi's groin. 

 

Oh Hiro was getting a kick out of this..

 

Tadashi shoved his textbook deeper into his face, trying to ignore the unexpected grinding of hips against his own. 

 

Hiro continued, he was a stubborn one. 

 

His movements soon got to the point where Tadashi had to bite his lip to suppress any noises that could escape. 

 

The younger leaned towards Tadashi's book-hidden face. With a good, strong tug, he was able to shift the workbook from his brothers grasp and onto the floor.

 

Youthful, doe eyes met with those of chocolate. 

 

Tadashi let out a flustered sigh. He knew this night was going to end the way Hiro wanted it to. Tadashi always gave in to his brother's needs. Assertion just wasn't his cup of tea. 

 

Hiro saw the look of defeat on his brother's face and joyfully leaned himself closer until his lips nearly brushed against Tadashi's. His breath noticeably hitched. 

 

Tadashi took a quick glance at Hiro's eyes again. They were lust-filled and needy. Tadashi wanted to feel a sort of surprise for what he saw, but before he knew it, their lips locked in a desperate kiss. It started out innocent, but soon Hiro's tongue demanded entrance into Tadashi's giving mouth. As their kisses deepened, Tadashi could feel all his thoughts turn into a haze as he focused on pleasing the pretty, pink lips before him.

 

Their tongues fought each other in a sensual exchange for access into the others wanting mouth. Hiro's tongue skimmed against Tadashi's bottom lip before guiding itself inside. He fought back a few moans, but it didn't matter as they were muffled by Tadashi's soft mouth. 

 

Without notice, Tadashi flipped himself over so that he was now on top of Hiro. He wanted some control at the least.

 

Tadashi's hands began to wander. One entwined itself into Hiro's thick hair while the other sneakily brought itself beneath Hiro's shirt. Hiro involuntary arched his back into the soft touches, his skin prickled with electricity as Tadashi's strong hands slid up and down his torso.

 

Tadashi then broke the kiss, Hiro was ready to protest, when the same lips met with the crook of his neck. It sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin, leaving small, wet bruises and bite marks along his neckline. Tadashi then trailed downwards, lifting Hiro's shirt as it easily slid off his dainty figure. He planted thoughtful kisses along his upper-body. 

 

This was getting to be too much, Tadashi thought to himself. What if Hiro didn't want this? He took a quick, nervous look at his brother and immediately melted into the view. Hiro's eyes were tightly shut and a deep red blush spread beautifully across his cheeks. His upper jaw was biting hard against his lower lip along with a small hand over his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet.

 

Tadashi took this as a "green light!" from Hiro and continued. 

 

He moved further down until he was  
making eye contact with the zipper of Hiro's shorts. He teasingly nuzzled the small tent that was making itself all too obvious above his brother's pants. Oh the friction was killing him.

 

Before Hiro knew it, Tadashi had removed all articles of clothing that he possessed and was swallowing him whole. 

 

Hiro gasped and moaned uncontrollably into the sensitive touches. The feeling of Tadashi's heated mouth surrounding him nearly sent him over the edge. He bucked his hips ruthlessly and forcefully against Tadashi's mouth. Urging him to pick up the pace. Tadashi obliged and sped up, bobbing his head up and down until the tip of Hiro's cock reached the back of his throat. He held back his gag reflex and continued the same routine until Hiro was a moaning, babbling mess. 

 

"T-Tadashi..." Hiro weakly stuttered.

 

That was the only warning his brother received until he came hard into his brother's worn mouth. 

 

Tadashi savored and swallowed the salty/sweet taste of Hiro. Licking his lips to show his satisfaction. 

 

Hiro panted as his mouth gaped open, his tongue would've hung out if his head weren't rolled back. The strong sensations were still so alive in him. 

 

He then brought Tadashi closer into a forceful kiss. Hiro could taste himself on the tip of Tadashi's tongue, making him shutter at the thought of what just happened. 

 

Hiro broke the kiss, feeling satisfied and free from boredom for a while longer. 

 

He was ready to fall asleep when he felt the large bulge his brother held, brushing against his thighs. 

 

Hiro smirked.

 

"So much for studying."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, If you liked this, I suggest you DO NOT read my first smut fic...it was my first ever & literally sucked. But if you enjoyed this one, please leave kudos & comments :)


End file.
